turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Down in the Bottomlands
So someone over at the main wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Down_in_the_Bottomlands put together a map. Is it worth stealing? TR 05:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, not as I'd pictured it. :If someone's going to go to that much effort, I wish he'd come here instead. Wikipedia's got all those rules limiting the percentage of an article about a fictional story that can be plot description, and bans on in-universe writing. Someone who wants to make maps like that is surely better off playing in a wiki dedicated to his story. Turtle Fan 19:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed that. That's where I got the link to the story and I also pinched the first paragraph for this article. However, I'm not sure that the map is particularly accurate (except in the Med. area) although HT is vague on the boundaries of the countries he mentions. I wouldn't use the map at this time. ML4E 18:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Literary Allusions In this case, I think HT and the other SF writers were all inspired by the then recent geographic discoveries that the Mediterranean had previously been a desert until Gibraltar opened up to the Atlantic. As such, HT wasn't inspired by the other authors and so it doesn't really fit in Allusions. At the moment, the article on the story itself would be the best place for such references. ML4E 21:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, all right. But maybe we should rewrite it to say something about how it all branches off from the one trunk, then. If there's a relationship, I do feel it should be emphasized, rather than being left to look like "Hey, a bunch of other people did the same thing!" Turtle Fan 23:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates Since this is more than 100 pages, I think treating it as a novel rather than a short story is appropriate. So I'm planning templates. Any color suggestions would be appropriate. Here's the list . TR (talk) 20:27, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :I would say something suggesting Sahara Desert Yellow/Brown would be appropriate since the Bottomlands are a northern extension of the same. ML4E (talk) 19:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::"Any color suggestions would be appropriate"???? Jeez, I'm in a weird place. I meant suggestions are "welcome". TR (talk) 20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) This novel needs way more info on this wiki.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:57, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Go right ahead. There are a lot of badly underdeveloped stories, most often because none of us have read them. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:10, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::You know, your time might be better spent writing this up rather than fiddling with the Disambiguations. There is a link to a free online copy right here in this article if you don't have a copy of We Install and Other Stories. ML4E (talk) 21:35, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Ooh, yes, why don't you do that! Turtle Fan (talk) 00:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Plot hole? So I've reread this, and while it's quite good and deserved the Hugo and all that, I realized something--the murder of Dokhnor of Kellef doesn't quite make sense. Since Evillia found him, let's assume it was her. Why do this? We learn at the end that the Kingdom of Morgaf is part of the plot to flood the Bottomlands; what value is there in a Krepalgan agent in murdering one of her supposed allies? All it did was draw attention to them and make their job that much harder. Did Dokhnor disagree with his government? Was he acting against the plot? Did Dokhnor grab Evillia by the pussy, and she reflexively snapped his neck? Or did Moblay Sopsirk's son kill him since Lissonland was against the scheme, and he forgot to admit to it? TR (talk) 03:47, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :I have no idea. But, once again, HT demonstrates that murder mysteries are not his strong suit.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:56, September 7, 2017 (UTC)